


Under Moonlight

by Paraselene_Spear



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraselene_Spear/pseuds/Paraselene_Spear
Summary: The stress of everything was beginning to wear on Dimitri. His secret quest was internally spurned on from the detached voices he can't seem to silence. Still, under the moon, he finds someone to help ease his mind.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Under Moonlight

His headaches were starting to act up again.

They had decreased in intensity since the beginning of this year at the Officer's Academy. The existence of his classmates and the kind wisdom form his new professor helped him see the brighter things in life again. But he knew something did not feel right. There was a resting presence in the air that could be sensed but not seen. Lord Arundel's surprise appearance, though small in comparison to other events, had finally activated all of his internal alarms. Why was he here, after refusing to donate to the Church for so long? Was he connected to all the strange events that have been happening? Why were all of these events happening so close to each other? Was there any sort of connection between all of this?

Did any of it trace back to that massacre that happened those four years ago?

_Avenge us._

Dimitri squeezed his eyes shut. He took a deep breath. He did his best to silence the whispers of the deceased. He re-centered himself.

Nothing extreme has happened so far to warrant the onset of what he was holding back. He took another breath and let out an equally deep exhale. Something is lying in wait, he knows it, but for now... he'll allow himself to relish the peacefulness of the cool air.

He was returning from a trip to the town outside the monastery. It was a simple supply run, some items and weapons for himself and any other objects the Blue Lions requested from him before he left: A new bowstring for Ashe, more ink for Annette, a new teacup to replace the one Sylvain, or rather, the girl that Sylvain had upset, broke.

He entered into the Marketplace and up the steps to the entrance of the monastery, exchanging greetings with the seemingly always cheery Gatekeeper that stood vigilante, even in the night like this. He found a nearby soldier meandering close by, and Dimitri requested if the soldier can bring his supplies back to his room, to which the soldier agreed. Dimitri was lucky to find him. The sun had already laid itself to rest, and people were scarcely out and about around here at this hour. Most people would be inside within other facilities by now before retiring to bed.

_Most people, _Dimitri thought again to himself. He knew of someone that may still be around here at this hour. The crown prince made his way to the stables. 

...

Just as he thought, he found a fellow student, marked by the blue locks on her head, gently stroking the neck of a gentle steed. He walked towards her.

Marianne von Edmund. She was barely a blip on Dimitri's radar, he remembers, at the beginning of the year, at least in name. Dimitri remembers one of his earliest encounters with her.

~~

He was alone in the library, searching for books and catalogues that could prove useful as he prepared for the start of his classes. His run in with those bandits near Remire Village wasn't on the list of things he expected to happen to him before things went into full swing, but with everyone coming back safe and sound, the only thing left to do was prepare. He hummed to himself as he took several books concerning spear techniques off the shelves. He hoped to to get a head start and impress his new professor who he hoped would be the new mercenary that had saved him and the others. He absentmindedly placed them on the closest table before noticing another text next to where he placed his.

_Odd_, Dimitri thought. He picked up what he discovered to be a journal and examined the covers. A simple, blue thing with nothing notable adorning its cover. Before he could open it, he sensed another presence.

"_Oh_..."

Dimitri immediately turned towards the source of the sound, his body instantly going into an alert stance at the sudden interruption. He relaxed almost instantly when he discovered the source of the noise belonged to another student. He internally groaned. It seemed he was still on edge from those bandits.

"Ah!- Please, forgive me. I didn't mean to alarm you. I should've known someone else would be here. I apologize."

The student, a girl, jumped in alarm from his response before bowing for his forgiveness.

"It's quite alright," Dimitri reassured her. "No harm done. If anything, you were in the right to assume no one would be here. It is late after all."

The girl lifted herself from her bow, though her gaze still aimed towards the floor. She stood there, her hands unable to be still as she nervously twiddled her fingers. He expected her to speak on why she appeared considering she hasn't moved from him yet.

The silence between them stretched on.

He was starting to become uncomfortable. He was about to ask if there was a problem before she finally spoke.

"Um... that journal you're holding..." she trailed off. She spoke slowly, the type of speech born from indecisiveness as if any wrong statement would bring her harm.

"Ah, of course. I don't suppose this belongs to you does it?" Dimitri asked in as lighthearted a tone he could muster. The poor girl couldn't seem to stop fidgeting. He could hear her take in a deep breath before she lifted her head in earnest and gave him a nod. The change in position finally gave Dimitri a good chance to examine her.

Her hair was a pale shade of blue. It was tied up, a braid looping over the top of her head, but a few loose strands were sticking out here and there. Despite that, it was appealing in its own way. It was her eyes that caught Dimitri's attention, though. They seemed almost dim, in a sense. Not just in terms of color, but in the way they seemed to observe the world. Dark circles marred the area underneath them.

They reminded them of his own, back then.

But as Dimitri continued to take in the details of her, another thought popped up to the front of his mind before he had a chance to consider to them.

_How lovely._

His own eyes widened in shock, his face beginning to change color before he recomposed himself.

That was unusual.

Luckily the other person in the room didn't seem to notice. If anything, she seemed to be actively avoiding his gaze, trying her best to look small. He was surprised that she could still manage to eek out a sound from her mouth.

"...may I have it back?"

Dimitri floundered at the realization that he had spent the past few moments staring at her in silence. "Uh- yes, of course," he coughed out, hoping it would mask his embarrassment. He handed her the journal. She took it from him slowly, clutching the book closer to her chest when it was fully hers again. "I hope you didn't spend too long searching for it. I also didn't read any of its contents, in case you were concerned."

At the mention of that, Dimitri almost missed the alarm that crossed her features before they were replaced with her melancholic appearance. He was about to investigate it but was interrupted by the near inaudible thank you she muttered to him.

"It's no problem at all. "

The girl anxiously shuffled in place as her eyes found themselves aimed towards her feet again. Dimitri observed her for a moment but couldn't stop his own gaze from starting to shift about. He waited for her, thinking that there was more she wanted to say.

The ticking sound of the library clock filled the air instead.

"..."

_Oh Goddess,_ _this is awkward_.

Should he say something?

"Er, can I-"

"I apologize again. I sincerely hope I didn't disturb you for too long. Thank you for returning this to me, I'll be on my way. I...um- good night."

Dimitri watched as she quickly shuffled away, listening to her footsteps echoing throughout the halls before they became imperceptible. He continued to stand with a puzzled look on his face. The sudden shift from uncomfortable silence to her stumbling apologies gave him whiplash. He was not expecting her to interrupt him, apologize to him, thank him, and flee from him all within a span of ten seconds.

He let out a sigh and shrugged. _How odd_, he thought as he returned the books he had left on the table. Dimitri couldn't help but wonder if he did something to upset her to make her look like that. She definitely appeared beaten down. Maybe she saw him about to open the journal, despite his intentions only being to find hints of the owner, and she felt that maybe he'd seen some private musings meant for herself only. He hoped so, despite what that meant. He'd hate to think that she always looked like that.

Dimitri returned to scouring for tomes and texts of value. As he double checked that the books he selected were fine, he prepared to leave and thought back to the girl. He remembered her eyes. They were too similar to the ones he saw in the mirrors only years ago.

He thought of her eyes....among other things.

Dimitri felt his face heat up again before shaking his head and scolding himself. He extinguished the final light and made for his dorm room.

~~

It wasn't until after all the houses had a chance to mingle with each other that he discovered she was from the Golden Deer House. It didn't take him until their stoic professor told them that a Marianne von Edmund would be accompanying them for healing assistance ("if some _certain_ students weren't so reckless, we wouldn't have to bother her," he remembers the professor saying, eyeing him and Felix) that he was finally able to put a name to her face.

He finished reminiscing when he approached her. She was currently whispering to her horse, talking to him as she treated him to some hay.

Dimitri spoke. "Spoiling Dorte again, I see?"

She gasped as she looked towards him, a hand going to her chest. Her shoulders lowered once she recognized him.

"Oh, Dimitri. I apologize, I wasn't expecting anyone to be out here as well."

Dimitri could see her face in the moonlight. The circles under her eyes were still present, but less prevalent. More importantly, her dim eyes were just a bit brighter than the ones from that girl in the library months ago. He liked them much more.

"I suppose I should stop treating Dorte so much," she answered his inquiry, her attention back on the horse. She smoothed his neck with her palm as he chewed, the horse shaking positively in response. "Still, he worked extra hard today out in the field. I thought that... maybe he deserved a little reward."

Dimitri gave an amused hum, knowing that her affinity for animals was one of the few things she openly expressed for others to see. He walked towards the supply of hay as she explained herself and grabbed a handful of his own. He looked at Marianne, and she gave him a nod and took a step back, their silent exchange signalling that Dimitri could feed him as well. He put his hand to Dorte's mouth, and the steed hesitated for a moment before feeding himself once again.

It took awhile for Dorte to accept Dimitri, he remembers. When he would find Marianne here on previous encounters, he attempted to win Dorte's favor, though it would mostly end in failure as the horse would get too rowdy and anxious towards him, forcing Dimitri to reluctantly observe a few paces away. If there was anything to be gained from those failures, it was that the sight of it all and pouts that subconsciously took over his face would cause Marianne to giggle in amusement on occasion, a heavenly sound.

"What brings you out here at this hour Dimitri?"

"I just returned from the town. I had some errands to complete," Dimitri answered as he scooted himself over a bit, signalling Marianne to come closer to him and Dorte. She obliged. "I was about to return to my room, but I had a feeling that a certain student would be here, tending to the horses. I hope I didn't disturb you."

Marianne hummed in response. "Not at all. I know that I should be in the dining hall eating or studying in my quarters, but... I needed some fresh air. Some time alone with a friend."

"Ah, then are you sure you don't want me to leave you be? No need to be kind for my sake at the expense of yours."

He and Marianne had grown closer, he had known that. But even then, he knew to respect her wishes if she needed time to herself. Knowing Marianne's nature, he wouldn't be surprised if she was keeping up appearances for him and others. He observed as Marianne didn't respond, possibly thinking of a polite way to send him off. Before he excused himself, she looked at him.

"Well... It's fine. I did say I could use some time alone with a _friend, _didn't I?" She offered him a small smile. They were always so radiant and soft that Dimitri thought it cruel that they were as rare as they were. Dimitri felt a feeling form in his chest as he smiled and nodded back in response.

Dorte gave a quiet neigh and pushed himself more into Marianne's hands, leaving her chuckling, another miracle in its own right. "Don't worry Dorte," she said as shushed him. "I'm not leaving you alone. You're my friend too."

Dimitri watched the exchange in quiet, Marianne's words and smile still leaving him wordless. He assumed they were friends, of course, but hearing her say it knowing who she was as a person... it was heartwarming to him. He still recalls his first attempts at bonding with her, her frequent presence within the Blue Lion house for assistance giving them more time around each other. The way she insisted that he keep his distance from her for his own safety, her claim that she only caused misfortune and woe, it all confused him, but he knew that he could never leave an ally in danger.

When he came to the realization that she felt the same pain that he felt, that she was plagued by that same guilty feeling that both kept them up at night, he knew then that he could never leave a suffering, kindred spirit be. Fortunately for him, that talk seemed to help her open up to him more. She had secretly become one of Dimitri's most dependable allies, their talks and time spent together usually taking place away from the eyes of others.

They both stood there, switching from grooming Dorte to exchanging quick bouts of small talk. He found that he always did his best to make her smile or laugh, intentionally or not. He chalked it up at first to thinking that someone like her needed more positivity, but he'd be lying to himself if that was the only reason now. Once time passed, they resorted to simply standing in silence, enjoying each other's peaceful company.

While they stood in silence, Dimitri noticed that Marianne was beginning to fidget. Her lips pursed as if she was struggling whether to say something or not.

"Is something bothering you Marianne?"

She looked at him, surprised, before taking a breath.

"I've been thinking..." Marianne began slowly. "...I think that I want to be more involved with the Blue Lion house."

Dimitri raised his eyebrows in question. "Oh?"

"Well... I've accompanied you all on numerous missions already as inter-house assistance. The professor is also very kind, and he's proficient in areas of study and teaches classes that I simply can't get from my own house..."

Marianne's confession was news to Dimitri. He'd be lying if the prospect didn't excite him, though he buried that feeling down. "I agree that your help has been greatly appreciated on our excursions. You've helped all of us more time than I can count, and Annette and Mercedes have told me how you've all picked up techniques from each other. And the professor has taken a liking to you as well." Marianne blushed at the praise. He continued. "Do you mean to say that you want to change houses?"

Marianne responded with a shrug. He looked over to her and realized that she must have been struggling with this for awhile. "I'm not sure... Everyone in the Golden Deer are also people I cherish dearly. I can't imagine separating from them completely. I also don't want to upset any of them..."

Ah. He gave her a sound of acknowledgement. "I understand completely. There is a certain camaraderie that comes from being of the same allegiance. Though, you don't have to transfer completely. You could always make arrangements between our professors to attend some of our more personalized classes if you so wish."

Marianne took his words, her eyes going skyward as she thought of what he had said. He let the proposition hang in the air before continuing.

"It's just a suggestion of course. Has Hilda told you what she thinks about this?" Dimitri asked. He knew that she and Hilda were close friends as well, the person she was closest to in the Golden Deer house, in fact. Marianne's eyes turned downwards, however, and her face slightly changed in hue.

"Um, well... truth be told... you're the only person I've discussed this with," she admitted. "You are the house leader of the Blue Lions, of course. And... I feel I can depend on you for advice.

"_Oh."_ Dimitri wasn't expecting that. He turned towards Dorte, hoping to shield his face from her. He expected that if she were to discuss an important topic that was weighing her down like this that she'd confer with someone close to her, someone she could trust. The fact that she was discussing that with him made him realize that he _was_ that someone. It stirred a feeling of pride within him, along with _other things._

Dimitri pondered over Marianne's conundrum. A part of him, a large part, wanted to encourage her to transfer. But he also knew that it wasn't so simple a decision as that. He would never hold it against them, but he would definitely feel some sort of disappointment and loss if any of the other Blue Lions switched houses. He felt that they were all growing closer, felt the transformation of friends to family evolving between all of them. He'd love to introduce Marianne to all of that, but would it be worth taking Marianne from her own friends? Metaphorically, of course. He thought it over and over, wondering what to say.

In the end, though, he knew that this wasn't something he should impose on her.

Dimitri turned towards her again once he made sure he was composed, and he gave him his own thoughts.

"While I can't give you an answer on how to decide, whatever decision you come to, Marianne, I hope that, above all, it's a decision that will make you happy." Marianne looked up at him as he continued to speak, her eyebrows raising a bit. "Transferring classes is a simple process in terms of paperwork, but I understand the conflicting feelings you have inside. It isn't a black and white decision after all. Just know that whatever decision you choose to make, the Blue Lions and I will always be there to accommodate and welcome you, no matter what. I'm sure all of us would take you in, no questions asked. We all treasure your presence greatly. And I don't just mean that as the leader of the house... but as a friend."

He finished speaking, the words coming out of him from the heart. He observed as she had her eyes closed, taking in his words and thinking over them. When she opened them, they met his and she gave him another smile. A wider one.

"Thank you Dimitri. I think... I think you've given me some important things to consider. I appreciate it greatly."

The sight nearly made him flustered. He tried not to make a fool of himself. "Of course, Marianne," he managed to get out. "Anytime."

At this, the church bells began to rang, indicating the late hour that has arrived. He internally cursed. He didn't know they were out here this long.

Marianne gave a final pat to Dorte before turning and walking away, Dimitri close behind.

"Forgive me," she started, "the time must have crept past me. I hope I didn't waste yours."

"There is nothing to forgive," he replied. "I would hardly call this a waste." And he wasn't lying. The quiet moments and small conversations granted him a rest he sorely needed from the piling stress that ailed him earlier. When he first spoke with her, their silence and lack of words made him feel self-conscious. Now, they provided him a small respite, the only thing needed to help him relax being their shared quiet.

A night breeze flowed past them, causing them to shiver.

"I suppose I'll be heading over to my room now," she said. Despite saying this, however, there was a small moment of pause before she turned and left. Small enough to say one more thing.

Dimitri seized the opportunity.

"Would you mind if I accompanied you?"

He watched her lift her gaze to meet his, a ghost of another soft smile tugging the corners of her lips.

"I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Finally took the dive and started writing the content I started for. It's weird for me, though, so I hope it's fine.


End file.
